Otanamari
flingintoalake: *rolls around* crimsonhue487: *rolls you into a pile of orange slices* crimsonhue487: *is big enough to pick up legos* flingintoalake: omgomgomg crimsonhue487: *rolls up legos and batteries* crimsonhue487: *moves outside into the yard* crimsonhue487: *rolls up rocks and flowers* flingintoalake: fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff crimsonhue487: *rolls up the neighbor's cat* flingintoalake: hey roll me up a fuckin' sandwich or something crimsonhue487: *goddamn little bastard* flingintoalake: i'm hungry crimsonhue487: *eat the cat idk* crimsonhue487: *rolls up the garden fence* crimsonhue487: *is big enough to get out into the street* crimsonhue487: *omg kids at the bus stop* crimsonhue487: *rolls them up as they scream in terror* flingintoalake: hahahaha crimsonhue487: *oh look here comes there parents rolls them up to* crimsonhue487: *big enough to get cars now* crimsonhue487: *watch out world* flingintoalake: ofuck crimsonhue487: *goes onto the highway* crimsonhue487: *just sits there and lets cars run into the otanamari* flingintoalake: :3 flingintoalake: YAY CARS crimsonhue487: *sorry was getting coffee* crimsonhue487: *oh my is very large now, thx cars* crimsonhue487: *heads into town* crimsonhue487: *rolls up all the mcdonalds and gas stations* flingintoalake: oh mai~ crimsonhue487: *there otana have a burger* crimsonhue487: *starts rolling up houses and office buildings* flingintoalake: omnomnom crimsonhue487: *hums gleefully as people scream and rattle around in their buildings* crimsonhue487: *rolls up supermarkets and stripmalls* crimsonhue487: *swimming pool*' crimsonhue487: *park* flingintoalake: ffffffffffffffffffffffffff crimsonhue487: *skyscraper* crimsonhue487: *peeling off asphalt now* crimsonhue487: *rolls up the city* crimsonhue487: *rolls up the beach* crimsonhue487: *rolls up california* crimsonhue487: *starts plowing east* crimsonhue487: *take that new mexico* flingintoalake: o.o crimsonhue487: *mmm tortillas* flingintoalake: mmmmmmm tortillas crimsonhue487: *rolls up the rocky mountains* crimsonhue487: *rolls up idaho and montana* crimsonhue487: *rolls up texas on the pointy mountain side* crimsonhue487: *rolls down the mississippi* crimsonhue487: *o my obese southern people are makin this otanamari heavy* flingintoalake: ahaha crimsonhue487: *rolls up florida* crimsonhue487: *hi mom* crimsonhue487: *rolls up the east coast( crimsonhue487: *rolls up the great lakes* crimsonhue487: *rolls up new york city and the statue of liberty* crimsonhue487: *lays waste to canada* flingintoalake: oh hi P and Adri! crimsonhue487: *and kelly* crimsonhue487: *rolls up the north pole and crosses into russia* crimsonhue487: *rolls up all the snow* crimsonhue487: *rolls up norway and finland* crimsonhue487: *rolls up eastern europe and greece* crimsonhue487: *this otanamari needed pitas* flingintoalake: nomnomnom <3 crimsonhue487: *rolls up the mediterranean* crimsonhue487: *rolls up spain and france* crimsonhue487: *rolls up britian* crimsonhue487: *bounces over to iceland* crimsonhue487: *splashes into the water and becomes a giant otanamari sponge* crimsonhue487: *rolls up all the whales* crimsonhue487: *rolls up africa* crimsonhue487: *rolls up india and australia* crimsonhue487: *rolls up china* crimsonhue487: *rolls up asia and all the oceanic islands* crimsonhue487: *sup hawaii* crimsonhue487: *alaska can come too* flingintoalake: :D crimsonhue487: *rolls up latin america* crimsonhue487: *wobbles and trembles as the earths gravity starts to compete* crimsonhue487: *rolls that bastard up too* crimsonhue487: *rolls up the moon* crimsonhue487: *rolls up venus and mercury* crimsonhue487: *rolls up mars and that creepy face rock* crimsonhue487: *skips those big guys and rolls up uranus and neptune* crimsonhue487: *fuck pluto its too small* crimsonhue487: *rolls up saturn and jupiter* crimsonhue487: *runs into the sun, gets stuck for a second, rolls again* crimsonhue487: *rolls up stars* crimsonhue487: *rolls up the milky way* crimsonhue487: *rolls up galaxies* crimsonhue487: *rolls up the universe* crimsonhue487: *quivers* crimsonhue487: ..... crimsonhue487: ........ crimsonhue487: .............. crimsonhue487: *EXPLODE* flingintoalake: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ;A; crimsonhue487: *spreads out into a million little particles...* crimsonhue487: *particles coalesce into molecules...* crimsonhue487: *molecules stick together into gas clouds...* crimsonhue487: *gas clouds form into stars and planets...* crimsonhue487: *planets rain acid and spew volanoes for bmillions of years...* crimsonhue487: *tiny life forms develop* crimsonhue487: *bacteria evolve into animals* crimsonhue487: *animals evolve into people* crimsonhue487: *people discover fire and invent spears* crimsonhue487: *farming* crimsonhue487: *writing* crimsonhue487: *bronze age* crimsonhue487: *wheel* crimsonhue487: *okay wheel probably came before bronze age* flingintoalake: l-lol crimsonhue487: *wagons* crimsonhue487: *steam power* crimsonhue487: *electricity* crimsonhue487: *calculators* crimsonhue487: *computers* crimsonhue487: *internet* crimsonhue487: *AIM* crimsonhue487: 21:16 flingintoalake: *rolls around* flingintoalake: AHAHAHAHAHAHA flingintoalake: *STANDING OVATION* crimsonhue487: ........../bow Category: Crack